Usuario:Bloomdanix
thumb|left|400px Sobre mi Hola soy Luis Daniel alias Bloomdanix. Me agrada jugar todos los GTAs de la tercera generacion (2001 al 2007) claro ademas de que soy bueno en Crash Bandicoot, Futbol, PC, y mucho del conocimiento que traigo recurri a este el GTA. Como conoci el GTA Al principio tenia uno de GTA London 1969 en la PSX pero ni me gusto a mi ni a mi tio y no la entendi bien pues era bastante dificil y sobre todo era cenital, asi que mi tio compro el de SA en PS2 pero estaba en ingles y yo no lo entendi pero con poco entusiasmo cuando voy a clase de ingles de la secundaria en primero A aqui comenze a entenderle bien me enseñaron mis compañeros Aldair Salomon y Alejandro Zarco como pasar las misiones jejeje. thumb|Flota su cabello sin parar asi es como le puse el color de mi tabla Mi era del GTA Grand Treft Auto: San Andreas: El primero que conoci, lo jugue en PS2 con el disco Serie Greastet Hits original (Aqui ya le entendi el 3D para toda mi vida) pero cuando pase el de la mision en la que se suponia que murio Toreno se me murio el disco en la parte cuando le di al blanco asi (PFFF, ttetettetet el disco esta mal) y no pude pasar ninguna pero la recupere jugando en la PS2 del novio de Yami (Mi hermana) Claro que no pase la ultima mision porque como yami ya no anda con el y me perdio mi partida pero tambien la recupere comprando el DVD del PC con mis 200 pesos que me dio de año nuevo el Sr.Raul (Jefe de mi abue) y zas lo voy a recuperar. Despues de largo esperar acabe el GTA SA sin nada de trampas Grand Treft Auto: Vice City: fue el segundo juego que jugue,me acuerdo que cuando estuve en michoacan hace como el 2006 un pariente mio me lo puso en la XBOX y no puedo creerlo es el GTA: Vice City con el 100% completado jejeje, yo pensaba que era SA y no lo es. Robaba coches mate peatones con el Rhino y otras cosas me la pasaba ¡¡¡2 Horas en Vice City!!! Ahora lo tengo en PS2 y empezaba a entenderle las misiones como el anterior juego complete todo pero me falta la ultima mision y tengo el 100% en la PC claro que lo pase con trucos pero ya al ultimo se me estropeo pero ya lo consigo de nuevo. Lo peor es que me perdieron el GTA: Vice City original en PS2 ahhhh. GTA III: es el tercer juego que jugue pase todo y en ingles igual, lo compre en el Tianguis de Naucalpan y estaba en ingles aunque algunas conforme vaya en las islas de la ciudad de Liberty City me aumenta mas la diiclutad del juego y las entendi bien. Logre con muchas ganas 10 veses la mision El intercambio ultima del juego. tambien la pase toda en la PC. Lo peor de tooodooo es que me perdieron igual el GTA III en PS2 ahhhh. GTA VCS: es el cuarto que jugue, mi tio consiguio el juego en PSP y ya me lo quede de regalo en mi cumpleaños, y lo pase todo sin algun uso de trucos es mas detallada que la de VC yo consegui todos mis imperios que conforme me vayan a atacar y es mas vueno y vastante facil de pasar lo pasaba horas y horas jugando esa que el de VC. thumb|Yo si que soy fanatico de Kula Diamond en KOF (Kula Diamond LD ese era el nombre anterior) GTA IV: es el semi cuarto que jugue no pase misiones pero lo jugue con un primo mio que tiene este juego y es chingon pues no he visto uno e la 4D pues ya se me hizo igual al Driver y NFS aunque con mucha accion. Bueno actualmente voy a descargar el IV, aunque lo tendre que ensamblar LCS: ese era el tercer anterior juego despues de GTA: VC pasaba misiones (Esta en ingles pero le entendi) y le dejaba partida a mi hermaniuzzz en matar peatones en Trenton con el Traje Leone y una MAC-10 con un puño americano y que no se le acerque a los Sindacco. Odvio que tenia puesto mi traje de Ganster y esta es mi conversacion que me extrañaba mucho a este juego: *Yami: Dani, me dejas matar gente mientras vas por una cartulina. *Yo: Si, claro pero no bayas a pasar misiones porque me enojo ehh *Yami: Cambiate de la ropa dani me ayudas *Yo: Bueno, guardo mi partida y listo Voy en mi Kuruma blanco al Piso de Saint Marks, y entre guarde mi juego estaba en la mision "No Son a Mine" (Donde la mama no quiere ver a Toni por no hablarle y contrato matones a lo que mi hermana dice Cholos para despues se encarguen de matarlo) *Yo: Cual traje, este (Ropa Informal), este (Ganster), este (Ropa Interior) o este (Traje Leone). *Yami: Este (El Traje Leone) *Yo: Esta bien y en donde, aqui (Red Light District) ahi (Chinatown) o ahi (Trenton) *Yami: Ahi *Yo: Bueno te dejo, con Triangulo subes al carro con O le pegas...(Le explique los controles en PS2) *Yami: Ahi esta el dinero en la mesa *Yo: Adios, y ya te explique bien Tambien en el SA le enseñe en donde y sisisi mata gente ya tambien le gusta GTA. Esta vez me paso horrible con este juego: Mientras pasaba The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade mi mama quiere ver su novela "Juro que te amo" y le pausaba el juego al terminar su novela me pase para alla porque queria ver el "Gancho al Corazon" y lo puse de nuevo pero...este se me estropeo en la parte donde Toni empieza a matar a Vicenso Chilli y cuando dijo Maldito hijo de puta por que no te mueres esta vez" y Corri pero FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF... ¡¡¡¡noooo se me murio el juego no pase la mision ahhhhh!!!! lo reinicie y noooooooooooooooooo ya no sirve aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. ACtualmente el dia de 24 de Julio de 2012 me descargue el Liberty City Stories para mi PSP y LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO tengo al fin. Por fin recuperare las misiones que perdi mientras las pasaba despues de la hora de las novelas que veia mi mama. Por lo tanto la Tercera Generacion resulto ser mas comodita para mi que las de la Cuarta Generacion. Tiempos en los que poseeo los GTAs *GTA London 1961: 2006-2007 (PS1) se me rompio junto con mi disco de Cri-Cri disco 4 *GTA III: 2009-2011 (PS2) se me perdio por suerte lo tengo en PC *GTA VC: 2006 (Prestado) 2009-2010 (PS2) 2011 (PC) se me perdio en PS2 por suerte lo tengo en PC igual el Mod Starman *GTA SA: 2007-2009(PS2) 2011 (PS2 del novio de Yami) Presente (PC) este lo tenia en PS2 pero se murio el otro porque se caduco el noviago de yami por suerte lo tengo en PC *LCS: 2008-2009 (PS2) se me murio, ahora lo tengo en PSP *VCS: 2011-presente (PSP) actualmente tambien lo tengo y me gusto *IV: 2009 lo jugue con un primo mio, lo tendre en PC Mis progresos *III: 95% (PS2) 70% (PC) *VC: 99% (PS2) 100 (PC) lo reinicie por trampas que tenia (-87) *SA: 87% (PC) antes en PS2 37% *LCS: Antes estaba el 34% (PS2) 72% (PSP) *VCS: Antes tenia el 45% por los trucos ahora lo reinicie 28.4% (PSP) Como entre al Wiki thumb|Bloom de Winx Club es la que me base el nombre Bueno, yo queria saber algo mas de los vehiculos, algo que le se mas de GTA y misiones en unprincipio pensaba llamarme KuladiamondLD pero porque ya tengo unos discos con el nombre de ella, mejor a Bloomdanix. El nombre Bloomdanix yo lo ivente x que estaba viendo las Winx Club en el canal 5, en mi compu y en mi PSP por lo tanto Bloom esta basado en la chica que es un hada con poderes bakanes y sus secretos excelentes y danix es mi anterior apodo que tenia desde que mi fue al C.A.M. Solo que en vez de la s''' es la '''x Mis Mejores Usuarios *Expic: el que me enseño como meter imagenes con licencia , tambien los userboxers y me explico de los bloqueos, (Es muy leal, respetado y muy noble) *AztecaAK7: el que me arreglo la historia el que dijo que no era algo inutil y gracias a el tengo mi firma remazterizada (Es como todo un gabacho, le encanta su AK-47 como yo y sabe hacer muchas firmas) *Kombatgaby: el que me corrige errores, que no ponga nada mal y que no ponga nada que ver (Es un sabelotodo pues sabe la ortografia y administrar bien). *Alejandrobelik: este usuario es un buen colega, le gusta mucho el IV y me ayudo con mis guias, es un buen colega y experto para la cuarta generacion del GTA (Que muy printo estera en mi PC) *Kazukikasen:es el primer amigo que conosco y muy pero muy bueno aunque se mete en ploblemas lo aprecio muchisimo, le ayude a hacer una imagen como las mias y si le guxxto jejejeje (Es el mejor amigo de la Wikia) *Y otros Administradores/Usuarios que yo conosco para la ocacion. Como aqui hacian historias de personajes de GTA con personajes de cualquier ocacion, me hice unas aqui porque antes tenia algunas en mi USB pero se me perdio y tube que recrearlas aqui. Y me gustaron. Miscelanea *Guias Acabadas::Usuario:Bloomdanix/Guias Acabadas *Premios:Usuario:Bloomdanix/Premios Preferencias Mis frases del universo GTA y las mias Yo, Slavatore, Tommy, Maria, Sonny, Catalina Toreno, Hermanos Mendez, Jerry Martinez, Tenpenny, Toni Cipriani, CJ, Sweet, Ricardo Diaz, Vince y Big Smoke *''Quieres una imagen de portada, con guxto te lo hare amigo'' *'' Soy Yo'' *''Nadie, nadie se mete con Dani'' *'' Soy Yo'' *''Kuibo Kien Anda Ay'' *'' Soy Yo'' *''¡¡¡CHANFLE!!!'' *''Soy yo'' *''Vercetti, recuerda el nombre, Ahora en esta ciudad mando ¡YO!'' *''Tommy Vercetti'' *''Hoy en día Vice City es oro de veinticuatro quilates'' *''Sonny Forelli'' *''Quiero saber de que estas hecho'' *''Hombre misterioso (Mike Toreno)'' *''De que estoy hecho ¿De gelatina? '' *''CJ a Mike Toreno'' *''Quieres callarte y escucharme'' *''Mike Toreno'' *''NADIE,¡Nadie se mete con Toni Cipriani!'' *''Toni Cipriani despues de la nota que ironicamente su doblador se equivoco'' *''Los Grove Street son los reyes'' *''Sweet a CJ y a la Banda'' *''Solo queria joderte antes de matarte'' *''Tommy a Sonny'' *''Eres de MI PROPIEDAD, Tommy'' *''Sonny Forelli a Tommy Vercetti'' *''La razon es que quieres a ella o a mi'' *''Catalina a Claude'' *'Me cago en tu madre'' *''Diego Mendez'' *''Oye ese ¿Que hay de nuevo?'' *''Jerry Martinez'' *''Tu debes ser la nueva arma de Cortez'' *''Ricardo Diaz'' *''Lo ves?, esto es como un juego de niños.'' *''Mike Toreno'' *''Cuando yo muera todos recordaran mi nombre...¡¡¡Big Smoke!!!'' *''Big Smoke antes de morir'' *''¡¡Soy un genio, un puto genio!!'' *''Ryder antes de que me lo rife con la Speeder *''Cincuenta más como yo, y esta ciudad estaría mucho mejor'' *''Frank Tenpenny antes de morir'' *''¡¡Maldito hijo de Puta!!, ¿Por que no te mueres de una buena vez?'' *''Vincenzo Cilli a Toni Cipriani'' *''Aquí vienen los chicos de Johnson.'' *''CJ'' *''¡Vamos a meternos en el territorio Ballas y a recuperarlo para el Grove!'' *''Sweet'' *''Aquí es donde nuestras vidas comenzaron, y donde seguramente acabarán'' *''Sweet'' *''¡Te amo Toni Cipriani!'' *''Maria Latore'' Por lo tanto GTA en la Tercera Generacion es la que me acostubre mas que la 4D asi que orale corrale muchachos... el Bloomdanix te atacara con su M60 y su compañera Kula Diamond (Tambien tengo una cuenta en el KOF wiki) y vas a caer si te burlas de mis tecnicas JAJAJA.﻿ Mis UserBoxers | De todo GTA preferido *'Juego Favorito:' GTA 3D *'Mis coches que me gustan': Slamvan, Diablo Stalion, Sentinel XS, Infernus, Bullet, Chetaah, Sabre Turbo, Sanking, Mule de las Triadas, Thunder-Rodd, BF Injection, Packer y Buccaneer (Igual algunos low-riders y Callejeros) *'Coches de Emergencia Preferidos': Carro de la Policia y Rhino. *'Mis Armas Favoritas': MP5, AK-47, M16, Uzi, Skorpion, Desert Eagle, pistola, Escopeta, Rifle, minigun, lanzacohetes y M60. *'Bandas que mas me agradan': Grove Street Families, La Yakuza,Cubanos, Angeles Vengadores y Los Leone. *'Bandas que odio': Ballas, Cartel colombiano, Cholos, los Diablos y los Haitianos. *'Intro mas gustado': GTA LCS y San Andreas *'Los Juegos con mucha trama': GTA: SA y GTA: VC *'Mi Ciudad mas preferida': San Andreas y LC en 3D *'Mis Radios Favoritos': Espantoso, MSX FM, Radio Los Santos, Flash FM y Rise FM. *'Mis personajes favoritos': CJ, Victor Vance y Tommy Vercetti *'Mis personajes en Especial': Sweet, Cesar Vialpando, Wozzie, Don Salvatore Leone, Coronel Juan Garcia Cortez, Azuka, Lance Vance, Avery Carrington, Ricardo Diaz y Toni Cipriani *'Mujeres que ganan heroismo': Maria Latore, Mercedes Cortez y Louise Cassidy *'Mis Mejores Villanos':Catalina, Frank Tenpenny, Diego Mendez, Armando Mendez, Eddie Pulaski, Sonny Forelli, Ned Burner, Vincenzo Chilli y Jerry Martinez *'Misiones mas gustadas' 1.GTA 3: El pez globo, Bombardea esa base Act2, Hombre señalado, Gran ladron aereo y El intercambio (Esa es la ultima del juego) 2.GTA VC: Disturbios, Demoledor, Borrar, Angeles Guardianes, Cabos Sueltos, El corredor de la muerte, Tierra de polis, Ruedas con llantas de aleacion, Gira publicitaria, Carne de Cañon, Encuentro naval, Vudu troyano, El atraco, Taxigedon, Punto G, Descubriendo el pastel y Manten cerca a tus amigos...(Ultima del juego) 3.GTA SA: Drive-Trhu, Cesar Vialpando, Magnament Inssues, House Party, Robble uncle sam, Just Business, Doberman, The green sabre, First Date (las 3), 555 we tip, New Model Army, Lure, Ice Cold Killa, Yai-Ka Boom Boom, Monster, Stoaway, Explosive situation, Key Of the Heart, Cop Whells, Home Coming, Riot, Los desperados y End Of the Line. 4. LCS: The portland Chainsaw Masquerade, Dead Meat, Snuff, Call Before the Storm, Rollacoest Ride, Bringing house the down, Drving Mr.Leone, Shogun snowdown, Cash and Kasuki chips y la ultima mision de LCS 5. VCS: Soldado, Eliminando a los Cholos, ¿Donde quedo el burdel?, Victor victorioso, Chorreando churris, Havanna buenos tiempos, Domo arisgato domestoboto, In Air Tonight, Living the fire y El ultimo encuentro. Mis Historias SAGA DE DANI Y SU NOVIA JENNY Cuentan con 4 Historias del proctagonista dani quien conoce a una chica desde hace 5 años y no la vio por 3 años hasta que el amor llega a su destino, pero tendran que superar varios obstaculos para lograr su amor. Despues de eso comienza a ser grandes justicieros en cada dia Historias/Datos:RADIOS DE LA SAGA DANI Y JENNY: Kwat FM, Foro FM LC, Double Cleff FM, Flashback FM, San Juan Sounds, MSX FM, Espantoso y Rise FM. DREAM MATCHES *The King Of Fighters: San Andreas - Basado en KOF 2002 y es un dream match de personajes del SA *GTA WC: Ese no es Mod es la historia del Winx Club en la primera temporada con el rol de GTA Dos justicieros Jenny y Danny Vease: Historias: Dos justicieros Jenny y Danny/Temporada 1 Dani y Jenny se disponen a embarcar unas grandes aventuras a lo largo de su carrera como justiciero y su M60 y M4 disponibles. Episodios Temporada 1 Son 28 capitulos: La chica Sasha/Recuerdos de una esposa *La chica Sasha: Dani conoce a una chica con poderes de fuego y se une a ella para detener a Frank Tenpenny (Revivido por Gustab Munchaunsen) Lugar: San Andreas *Recuerdos de una esposa: Dani aun sigue recordando a Jenny pero al parecer Jenny desde el cielo le regala parte de su poder. Lugar: Liberty City Toni Cipriani ya es el lider/La mujer bruja *Toni Cipriani ya es el lider: Dani se fue a ver a Toni Cipriani para ver que todos los leone ya nombraron a Toni como el nuevo lider. *Marina: Aprenda a manejar un Vortex con jenny en su manual que les enseña a sus estudiantes de 13 años *La mujer bruja: Sean les conto que una mujer maestra, hipnotiza con sus encantos a todos los chicos y niños para luego ser sus novios. Dani tendra que impedir eso. Dinero y Crack de Big Smoke/Yukino Ozawa *Dinero y Crack de Big Smoke: Sweet llama a Dani para avisarle que el palacio del crack va a ser derrivado y nesecita que recupere su crack para venderlo a los Ballas Lugar: Ganton, San Andreas *Yukino Ozawa: Una chica llamada Yukino Ozawa, conoce a Jenny y nesecita que se alien para detener a Isadora y Sula Lugar: Shoreside Vale, Metro La Raza, DF y la bodega de Isadora en Tepito Temporada 2: muy pronto Liberty tree *El Nuevo Metro Subterraneo de Vice City *Endemoniadas Ciudades *Un policia traidor *Tiroteo en el Tunel Porter *Falla en el Metro Subterraneo Algo sobre Bloomdanix *Puedo meter consejos y aportar paginas que no han hecho todavia *Aviso a los que me quieran meter vandalismo en una de mis paginas *Creo guias para cualquier novato que no sepa jugar o pasar algunas misiones *Si no traen imagenes algunas las pongo *Creo historias buenas como romance, accion, KOF y viceversa *Y muchas cosas de tarea mas... Cuaquier tema o duda que tengan conmigo bayan a mi pagina de discusion y la responderé breve mente como amigo si son nerds les hablo pero si son dudosos pues Vayan de todas formas. Mi correo es ''eldaniel_fanton.guerrero@hotmail.com ''para cualquier duda. Firma: gracias a Aztecak47: Sin mas por el Momento Adios Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios Mexicanos